The Minute and the Sword
by Nyx Theia the Divine Dreamer
Summary: Leloucia's and Suzaku's past creates something that alters the future of Zero Requiem. Their plan is postponed a year and after the Requiem is complete their destinies will cross once again. Suzaku x Fem!Lelouch
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**Dedicated to** Shiranai Atsune. I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

(The prior upload got jumbled with my other story Dash, sorry about that.)

 **Chapter 1**

Leloucia's cape whisks as she paces down the hall.

Not this.

She had had suspicions all week.

She spots C.C. and grabs her wrist. C.C. mutely gets dragged behind her as she finds the closest, safest room and pulls them into it.

C.C. neutrally stares at her. "Is something wrong, Leloucia?"

She huffs as she takes off her mask and cape, lifting up her shirt. "Look." She holds it up, and gauges C.C.

C.C glances at her stomach. "What am I looking for?"

Leloucia eyebrows lift. "You don't see anything?"

C.C. blankly regards her, and Leloucia becomes less confident and relocates to the mirror's reflection. She motions over her stomach. "I think I gained weight."

C.C. snorts. "Is that supposed to be surprising?"

Leloucia head snaps to glare at her and then travels back. "I…" She lets her shirt fall in defeat. "Maybe it is nothing…"

C.C. gaze flicks from her to her stomach. "Are you pregnant?"

The wind is knocked out of her, her eyes go wide.

"You must uphold your promise, Leloucia." C.C. gaze is impassive.

Her momentary fear is washed over by C.C blatant disregard for it.

"I will witch." She makes to brush by her, C.C holds up her arm to stop her. "Does Suzaku know?"

She shifts, panic lurching, and then gets control of herself. "He should never learn."

C.C. arm drops and Leloucia seizes her mask and then cape, putting them on smoothly, and leaves the room. She had to move forward, Zero Requiem was just about to begin.

* * *

Go.

Leg obeying his command hit spears. Disarm, drive for the left. Subdued.

"May I introduce, Suzaku Kururugi, my knight! A knight of the realm above all others! I granted him the title "Knight of Zero"!"

He stands up proudly from the two guards, now without defense, and proceeds to the side of the leader that would be guiding Britannia into a new world.

"Do you think so?" Suzaku catches a glimpse of Leloucia's eye being unveiled as the aristocrats in the room object. "Then let me make this easy for you all to understand... "

They all stare entranced from the Geass. Suzaku swallows his bile at seeing it taint so many.

"Acknowledge me as Empress!" A moment passes then "All Hail Empress Leloucia!" is declared throughout the chamber.

He makes no flinch. The cameras were on him, he had to be the perfect knight.

Leloucia sits imposingly, a wide grin on her lips. Suzaku smiles as well and the cameras stop rolling.

Leloucia stands up from her newly claimed throne. Suzaku follows in her wake to the exit.

"I have a lot I must do. You need to be suited up for the next time you are present at my side in front of the people. Have Lloyd see to it that the Lancelot is ready as well."

Suzaku nods at her orders. They have made their way down the corridor, getting closer the grand office where Leloucia would be settling the country's affairs.

In an uncharacteristic move she halts.

Suzaku falters behind her. He watches as her hands clench and she takes a deep breath.

"Leloucia is everything..." He is cut off.

"I am fine." She moves forward again, Suzaku catches her wrist.

He whispers gently. "Leloucia…" He moves his hand down the fragile skin and intertwines their fingers.

A moment of silence passes between.

"Suzaku, I am glad you are by my side." She squeezes his hand and then removes it and continues on.

He stumbles at the jab of pain, and it causes her to get further ahead of him. He then realizes his mistake and sprints to catch up.

"Will you be remaining in the office for the rest of day?" She glances over to him as his tone has betrayed his complaint.

"I should not be too long." She smirks. Suzaku makes a small impish smile at his impatience. "You can wait outside or wander around the palace; no one can bother me here." She enters, and the door closes behind her.

Suzaku waits, comfortable in his school uniform. He thought it was a little silly Leloucia walking around in hers though. The new Empress of Britannia barely out of high school. Suzaku smiles and then rests against the wall staring up at the high ceiling.

She had not been herself for a couple months now. The random mood swings keeping Suzaku on his toes more than ever. He understood or at least thought he did, what kind of pressure she was under, but her creating more distance between them was not helping Zero Requiem.

Suzaku leans off the wall; he should get that uniform. He puts one of the Geass'd guards in his place and sets off.

* * *

C.C. wonders around with Cheese-kun. The palace was not lacking for pizza. This was much better than Leloucia's occasional stop at a pizza place.

She turns the corner, pizza in hand and sees the guard posted outside of Leloucia's office.

She is stopped. "Miss, The Empress has asked not to be disturbed."

She debates whether she should test if the guard could do his job. She did not like that Suzaku was being so careless with Leloucia's life right after taking a throne and announcing she had killed the Emperor. She was rather sure there would be some assassination attempts. She decides it would fun to mess with guard.

Poking his forehead caused a quick assault to the ground. She lays there like a fish out of water as the guard manages to pull her to her feet.

She hears Leloucia from behind the door utterly unimpressed. "Let her in."

She smirks and bumps into the guard as she grabs her pizza box and Cheese-kun, and enters the room.

"What do you want?" Her manner betraying her annoyance.

C.C. just navigates her way to the desk, ignoring it, and places the pizza down. "You should have some pizza, the ba…"

Leloucia interrupts her quickly. "C.C. there is a lot for me to enact. I cannot drop it to eat."

"The baby needs food, Leloucia." C.C. stares at her expressionless.

Leloucia slouches back in her chair. "I wish you would stop pestering me like that."

C.C. pushes the pizza towards her. "Eat. You have the stamina of a kitten."

Leloucia glares at her and then begrudgingly regards the pizza. "Having one more piece of pizza would be too soon." She nudges it away.

C.C. puts Cheese-kun down in the chair, sits on the edge of the desk, and reaches for the phone pressing in the number she has memorized. "Hello, I need…" She places her hand to the receiver. "What would you like?"

Leloucia contemplates her, and then concentrates back at the papers. "For you to leave."

C.C. shrugs. "The Empress wants a lobster with a side of garlic roasted potatoes, an assortment of desserts, and pizza."

Leloucia's frown is visible when she hangs up. She snatches Cheese-kun and a magazine, and patiently waits for the desired food to arrive. Leloucia's eye twitching every so often.

The knock at the door breaks the silence. She gets up to get it, opening the door for the servant to push in their meal. Leloucia does not break concentration until she places the plate down on the documents.

"Eat or I am not leaving." She does not break eye contact from the glare and eventually Leloucia snorts and picks up her fork.

Leloucia eyes grow a little wide and C.C. knows she likes the food. Leloucia's break from her façade resumes at C.C smirk. "Don't be so happy witch."

"I am never happy." C.C. says slyly.

Leloucia rolls her eyes and they eat together.

* * *

Leloucia enters her chambers tired. She falls onto to the bed. Her stamina was never the best, and with a… with a baby. She lowers her hand to her stomach and gently rubs.

With a baby she got whole lot more tired, whole lot quicker. She scans down to her belly.

"You are such a nuisance."

"Why am I a nuisance?" Leloucia jumps at the sound of Suzaku's voice as he exits the bathroom from a shower.

Her head turns see him ruffling his hair with a towel. "You use all the hot water." Leloucia comes with on the spot.

Suzaku eyes glance to her and he grins. "I doubt my shower would empty the entire hot water tank."

Leloucia examines the ceiling. "It depends how long you took this one."

She giggles with glee as Suzaku pounces on top of her. "My showers are not that long." Suzaku nuzzles into her neck, his wet hair trickling across her face.

"Ah, Suzaku! You are getting me all wet." She laughs as he prolongs it and then pulls back.

"Your majesty" Suzaku bows with zeal. "I apologize." His voice obviously putting on airs, but the Your Majesty catches her off guard and she stares up at him without a witty comeback.

His head rises at her silence and he stares down at her. The droplets hit around her face, one landing on her cheek. He smiles. "You are the Empress now."

She pokes him in the chest. "Doesn't mean you get to call me it."

Suzaku smiles wide. "Why not?"

Her blush threatens to show. "I do not want you too."

Suzaku manages to smile wider at her. "That is not really a reason, Leloucia."

Leloucia knows she is blushing. "I do not like when you say it."

Suzaku tilts his head. "Would you rather I call you something else?"

Leloucia's stares up incredulously. "Like what?"

"My wife." Suzaku says almost in a whisper and Leloucia's world slows down. She stares into Suzaku's green eyes that were so very expressive. Her heart beats erratically at the term she has not heard enough times.

"I have missed saying it." Suzaku smiles gently toward her. Leloucia bears her ache and laces her arms around his neck.

"I have missed hearing it." She was making this harder for herself, but in this moment it did not matter.

Suzaku picks up her left hand from behind his neck and pulls it against his lips to kiss, then takes it away to gaze at her motioning his thumb gently over her ring finger. He kisses the digit. "I wish you could wear the ring more often."

She hums in agreement and reaches in her pocket and places the ring a top her finger, Suzaku takes over sliding it the rest of the way. "Leloucia..." Suzaku whispers as he holds her hand.

"I don't think I can..." Suzaku presses his head into her hand. He shutters and then pores over her, his eyes saddened. "I love you."

She smiles and takes his left hand that is pressed beside her head. She brings it to her lips and kisses the gold ring that enwraps his left finger. "I love you too."

He smiles wide and presses his forehead to hers. "I know it is selfish, but I want you with me forever." She notices her fingers grow tighter in his hair.

 _I want to stay with you forever._

"We will change the world Suzaku. You and me. Together we can do anything." She smiles at her words. Suzaku head nods against her forehead, she is sensitive to his slight shaking.

"Together we can do anything." Suzaku repeats. She presses her head to his and nods.

He gazes back up at her, holding her hand. "Have you been feeling okay? Today when you stopped in the hall…"

Her fingers flinch and the way they are now, she knows she has given herself away. The expression on his face confirming it. "Leloucia tell me." His eyes harden and she cannot let herself buckle under it.

"It is nothing." Even though her assertion is calm, he does not appear convinced. "Really." She insists at his skepticism.

"Am I going to have to tickle you?" He is serious, and she is aware of the bead of sweat forming on her brow.

"I do not think that is necessary." She replies causally.

Suzaku head tilts and he begins lifting his arms away, she squeezes him to her. "No, don't." His head pinned to her chest, and his fingers make the slow climb to her hips.

"Talk Leloucia." Suzaku commands from his position.

She tastes the giggle in her throat. "Aha, it is nothing Suzaku."

"That is too bad." He starts tickling her hips and she done for. She laughs and squirms and she can feel him smiling against her. She tries to tickle his back, with no effect. Her movements are difficult to control as her peals of laughter escape.

"Okay, okay, wait." She laughs more as the tickling does not end. "Ah, Suzaaaaaku." He chuckles against her. "Okay I will tell, I will tell!" The tickling slows down and her laughter subsides. A trace though is still left in her voice. "The stress has built up somewhere in my stomach and I get pains every so often."

He lifts from her and assesses. "That is serious Leloucia."

She shrugs lazily. "It is just stress."

Suzaku expression bores into hers. "Leloucia, you should see Miss Cecile."

She waves her hand at him. "Oh don't be ridic…" Her words are cut off as Suzaku lifts her shirt. His eyes are trained on her stomach, she stills. He inspects over her belly, and then smooths his hand against it. Her breathing slows, thoughts spiraling through her head.

 _What if he can tell? What if his intuition picks it up?_

"Leloucia you need to take better care of yourself." He denotes sincerely, he is oblivious and she calms.

He starts to massage, his focus on her stomach, and her eyes soften.

 _Suzaku how would you react if you knew that you were looking at your baby?_ She smiles faintly watching him. _He would make a great dad._

He massages gently and she hums happily, and her eyes close feeling the prick of tears.

"I got my knight outfit today." Suzaku announces, as he resumes his light motions. She smiles, unable to respond just yet. "I have a feeling you will like it."

Her smile spreads as she speaks quietly. "Why is that?"

His hand comforting against her skin. "I just have a feeling." Her eyes open to see him beaming.

* * *

Jeremiah advances on a prone Knightmare.

 _Last one._

With grace and swiftness he beheads it.

The monitor comes to life: _Training Complete_.

The air decompresses and he is shifted back to the outside. From his seat he sees Empress Leloucia talking with Lloyd, he hurries down.

"Sir. Gottwald."

He bows deeply. "Your Majesty."

"Walk with me." Leloucia turns toward the exit, her robes dancing off the laboratory floor. Jeremiah follows his Empress.

"How may I serve you?" He is light-hearted that she chose to meet with him. She had been secluded and driven since ascending the throne.

She continues forward. "It is a matter that will require complete secrecy on your part."

Jeremiah nods his head dutifully. "On my honor."

Leloucia makes the briefest of smiles and guides them.

When the door shut to her office and she is seated, she renews the conversation.

"I have thought of every detail within Zero Requiem, down to day and time of when my life should be taken, but I have encountered a…" Jeremiah's concern slowly makes an entrance. "a complication."

Jeremiah straightens in seat. This was serious.

"I have gone through the options…" She rests her cheek in her hand, twirling a chess piece between her fingers. "The only favorable one is this…"

Jeremiah's hope bubbles, if she chose life that would be an answer to his prayers.

"I will take a year to have my child and then resume Zero Requiem." She regards him, her eyes piercing. The wind escapes him. Her Majesty was…an odd range of emotions are triggered, and he finally lands on one.

"What would you ask of me?" Jeremiah bows, renewing his strength. He would vow to protect the child without question.

"That in the period I am to raise the child, Sayoko, Anya and yourself will be by my side. Does that sound acceptable?" Her tone was authoritative, but he could hear the faintest worry.

He would reaffirm her. "Your Majesty, I live to serve. I will follow you until my dying breath." He emotes his conviction and she smiles down to him.

"Rise then Jeremiah." He stands and awaits further instruction.

"Sayoko and Anya, have also agreed." She nods, and raises from the chair to gaze out the window. Her anxiety only betrayed through the slightest clench of her fingers. Jeremiah would have never noticed if he had not spent so many hours studying his liege.

"There are preparations I will have to attend too, but I have decided that the best location will be an orange farm." She glances out the side of her eye to watch his reaction, the slightest smirk upon her face.

Jeremiah smiled genteelly. "An orange farm sounds lovely, Your Majesty."

She deflates a little, huffs, and looks back out the window. "You may leave."

He bows and exits the room. It went without saying that he would protect her child. He supposed she was keeping this from Suzaku so that he would not lose sight of their goal. He thanked the heavens she had chosen this path though. The guilt Suzaku would have had to endure if he were to ever know he had killed both her and his child would no doubt break him. Jeremiah could not trust a broken Suzaku to be able to take on the mantle of Zero without repercussions.

* * *

Suzaku roams freely though the palace. Leloucia had asked him to return to her later in the evening. He had been mildly unenthusiastic about it. As the date got closer and closer to enacting their plan, his need to be next to her was only growing. Yet she would push him away. As much as he wished she wouldn't, she would. And he knew what would happen if he pushed back. She would become spiteful.

Yesterday had been an awful display of it. He had insisted she allow him stand guard at her usual residence in her office. He had simply wanted to do his job as a knight. The conversation had deteriorated quickly. She brought up Euphy and that she did not need protection like her. He had easily taken the bait and found himself nowhere near her office and realizing her trick.

He sighs. He had to become a master over his temper. He had forgiven Leloucia. He had forgiven her. She knew as well as he though, that the wound Euphy left was a scar that could easily break open if given the right amount of pressure.

Moving toward the stairwell to the Knightmare's hanger he sees that Gottwald is in his training. He begins to walk towards his own Knightmare when he spots Leloucia.

He crouches down behind the leg of the massive machine.

Wait, why was he hiding? He stays where he is though trying to overhear the conversation.

"…the tests?"

"…fantastic!… Cecile wanted to run more..."

Suzaku can only make out bits and pieces of what he can only assume is about Knightmare frames or the slim possibility Leloucia had actually had Miss Cecile look over her. He watches as Leloucia walks back with Gottwald to her quarters.

He leans his head on the Knightmare's foot. What is he doing? He could just talk to her.

"Suzaku?"

Startled, he turns around to see Miss. Cecile examining him strangely.

"Oh, Hi Miss. Cecile." He stands up and scratches the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Miss Cecile presses a hand to his forehead. His eyes widen and he turns red. He didn't want to say he was hiding from Leloucia.

He reels back reassuring her. "I am fine. Miss Cecile, I wanted to train with the Lancelot."

She inspects him, smiles, and nods. "I believe Lloyd has some work for you."

He leaves tiredly from being poked and prodded for data, and attempts to find Leloucia.

He locates her unsurprisingly pouring over papers.

She glimpses his arrival and writes down another note.

He steps further into the room and then around the desk, seeing her glance again to him and presses his fingers into the joints of her back. Slowly he massages. Her fingers steadily lose their grip on the pen, and she eventually leans back and looks up to him.

"Hello, Leloucia." Suzaku is gentle with his words; he doesn't want another storm to brew.

"Hello, Suzaku." She answers back evenly, gauging his reaction.

He thought over what he wanted to say that would not lead to a fight. "How are you doing?"

She smirks. "I have been ruling a country. How are you?"

He saw she was egging him on, he would try to dodge. "Testing the Lancelot. Doing drills."

The smirk disappears from her face and she closes her eyes as he reaches a particular knot.

"I will be departing, after we finish with Schneizel." His motions pause and her eyes open gradually.

Suzaku wars with himself on the right response. "Where?" His reply sounds angrier than he intended.

She leans away from his hands and stands. "Not far. It is to further Zero Requiem."

He scrutinizes her, his frustration growing. "How long?"

She turns her steely gaze to him. "A year."

It felt like a death blow. His world shatters. "Are you saying I won't see you for a year?" His voice cracking.

Her eyes study him and then she glances off to the side. "Yes."

He feels horrible. "And when you comeback…"

"You kill me." She finishes the sentence for him.

He balled his fists. "Leloucia, I will not accept it!"

Her gaze whips to him. "Suzaku, you will."

"What do you plan to accomplish!?" He doesn't bother hiding his brokenness.

Her eyes stay leveled. "Zero Requiem."

The outlet for his anger and sadness is nowhere in sight. "I can't do that."

"You will." She commands of him.

The sob hits the back of his throat and holds steady the best he can. "Leloucia, please…"

She shakes her head denying him his request. He steps towards her. "I won't be able to live if you do this."

Her gaze shoots up as her eyes widen. His hand cradles her cheek and he kisses her. His lips spark against hers, and she responds. He hasn't held her like this for so long. He draws her closer to him and clutches her. He breathes her in and pulls back.

Her façade of indifference shattered briefly and her eyes showing how much she cares. "Just stay." He watches as her eyes harden, becoming cold once more and he knows he has lost.

"You will live, Suzaku. My Geass took away your option to do anything else." Her words detached.

She is trying to sidetrack him so he becomes mad and pushes her away, but he won't.

He hugs her and buries his head in her hair. "I love you Leloucia Kururugi and I will miss you." His tears fall into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2- Weightless

**Chapter 2 -** Weightless

"Attention, entire world! Hear my proclamation! I am Leloucia vi Britannia. Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler."

Leloucia outstretches her arm holding the F.L.E.I.J.A trigger. "Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am now in control of both the Damocles and F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons. And even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now, if anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A.s. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes. From this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me. Leloucia vi Britannia commands you! Obey me, subjects! Obey me, world!"

Leloucia smiles as she hears All hail Leloucia from around the screens and the map of the world lights under her feet.

The burden she bears lifts for an exhilarating moment. She inhales. She has done it.

She watches the faces of disbelief cross the display. She smirks. _If only they knew._

She glances out of corner of her eye. It was time depart. She holds out her hand as she formulates the next few steps. "Receiver."

It takes all of two seconds for one to be placed in her hand.

"Jeremiah Gottwald."

She hears a gasp on the other end, an ecstatic and breathy voice filters through the earpiece. "Yes, Your Majesty."

She pauses and smiles. "I will fly my Knightmare to the palace…" She begins making her way to the bay where the Knightmare's are docked. She is ready to leave this place and never look back. "Flank my left. See that you meet me at the Damocles."

She switches the channel. "Men and women of Britannia's military." She commands through the intercom. "Those in latitude N 34° and longitude W 43° and above follow my Knightmare all those in longitude W 42° and below will spread out to the continents. Await orders after refueling Knightmare Energy tanks at the Damocles."

Shouts of loyalty and acceptance to the task greet her ears. She smiles. Then a small frown marks her complexion.

She taps the headset gently. "Anya."

She hears the soft spoken response and shuffle. "Yes, your highness."

"Bring Nunnaly back to the Empire."

* * *

Suzaku crashed hard. He awoke to the sound of beeping.

He sits up and presses his palms to his eyes and rubs. He feels the jolt in his spine at the action. He sighs and stills. A crew of Geass'd soldiers would soon be narrowing in on his position, he didn't need to exert the effort to figure out where he was, but he still wanted to know.

He glances around at his monitors. Some were broken, but the image displayed a blue blur. _Like water_

Most people would be afraid in this situation. A two ton Knightmare, dragged under the ocean, trapped inside. He however was not worried. Dying had been a choice he was no longer able to make. He could feel it in his Geass. The consistent nagging to eat, to drink water, to optimize himself and right now his Geass was happy with the oxygen supply to let the Knightmare float down to watery depths as it healed his vertebrae.

He fidgets feeling the pain dull.

 _Live._

It reverberates into his being and his body begins moving somewhat on its own. He realizes the equipment he is gathering after reaching for the third item. He places the assembled transmission down on the cracked control panel. Suzaku knows what the Geass is urging him to do. He battles the subtle pressure to obey. He rather talk to her then some army of drones. He knows her direct line. So very soon he would not even be able to speak to her. She would be infuriated though.

He gives the mental push to Geass and presses the numbers he wants.

Her voice clicks on the phone immediately. "Hello." He can hear the sound of concentration and tapping.

"Are you coming to get me?" Suzaku smiles at her gasp.

"Su…" She is caught off guard. She must have not looked at the call before answering. "Is everything okay?" His smile lightens at the tremor in her voice.

"I am fine. I can't die remember." He tried to be jovial and reassuring. He silently scolds himself for giving her a chance to yell at him for poking fun at Geass.

He hears her sigh and is surprised she doesn't go into a full lecture or hang up. Instead saying "I am glad for it."

She is staying on the phone and he clutches the transmission closer, his lifeline to her. He smiles and tries not to sound as desperate as he feels to hear her voice. "Did everything go according to plan?"

On the other end, the tapping on controls has resumed and a muffled order. "There was a…she was there holding F.L.E.I.J.A."

Suzaku's eyes soften and he cradles the device in his hand. "It will be alright, Leloucia."

He hears her low sigh, the press of a button and some adjustment. "Yes. Soon peace will be brought to Britannia." He avoids the pain because this precious moment was happening. She continues. "Where are you?"

He plays with a piece of loose material from his chair. "Underwater somewhere." He silently begs he was flippant enough for her not to bother truly asking.

The smile in her voice makes him happy. "Don't..." At that he is jolted and can no longer maintain control over the Geass.

When he comes too he surveys his surroundings. He is lying flat on a boat with the smell of sea salt palpable in the air. He coughs and notices others around him moving efficiently. The militia of Geass'd robots has arrived.

He leans back and stares up at the sky. He pushed the limits of his Geass today, it was no wonder it forced him out of the Knightmare. He presses his head to ship. He wished he could have said goodbye at least one last time.

* * *

Sayoko scans over the plot of land. It could use fortification in five sectors.

"My lady," Leloucia's head arches in acknowledgement as they move towards the humble abode. "There are some precautions I wish to take."

Leloucia nods her head. "Yes, I see four or five areas that could cause problems. Jeremiah is always at your disposal."

Jeremiah nods somewhat stiffly at her. She could understand why. She had equaled his ability as a Japanese woman and fought him to point where either side could have won.

Together the four of them enter the house and she ascends the stairs behind Leloucia. Leloucia gracefully sweeps into her room and lies on the bed. Sayoko places down her luggage and so does Anya. She bows. "Is there anything else we can assist you with my lady?"

Sayoko can tell Leloucia is tired. Leloucia has been awake for perhaps forty eight hours in order to coordinate the Empire and respond to minor riots. Sayoko fondly regards Leloucia as she curls into the bed and then with brief dismissal from Leloucia they depart.

Sayoko heads straight to her tasks. Jeremiah hesitating to walk next to her but recognizes his duty and falls in line.

She hands him the tools and they get to work swiftly.

Leloucia nestles in bed, sleep taking her immediately.

 _Flashback_

Rivalz dances beside her. "That was great Leloucia!" He laughs. "That lord's face when you said checkmate at 8 minutes…" Rivalz laughs harder. "priceless."

Her eyes stay forward. "He was arrogant and thus open to attack."

Rivalz chuckles. "He didn't know who he was dealing with."

She passes him their winnings, dividing it evenly.

They go into the glass elevator together and descend the thirty floors to the lobby.

Rivalz stuffs his cash in his shoulder bag and happily sways in the elevator. She peers out the glass to the streets down below.

 _Britannia, where the weak are food for the strong, survival of the fittest. She detested it. Just like she detested that lord._

Gracefully she slips the helmet over her head passed to her by Rivalz and lifts her book to read as he revs up the moped.

In alarm, her gaze flicks upward at the increase of noise from the surrounding highway.

"What the hell?" Rivalz yells as he swerves from a truck that almost crashes into them.

Quickly, Leloucia holds onto safety as Rivalz banks the car, and the truck smashes into a construction site. They stop and get out.

People start to gather around. She was sickened when she saw some were pulling out their phones to take pictures. She starts moving. Rivalz grabs her arm. "Leloucia, where are you going? "

Leloucia stares him dead in the eye. "Something must be done." She tugs her arm from his grasp and goes to the truck.

Approaching carefully. "Is anyone hurt?!" No response. There is no other way to get in besides a ladder on the back. "Hello!" Still no answer. Cautiously climbing, she opens the latch and jumps down. It was too dark to see anything. "Are you..." She is lurched forward as the truck comes to life.

"Hey! Wait!" She grabs onto the net and pulls herself into a small space for security.

She knew they were back on the highway now.

 _This was not good. How could she get out of here?_

"This is the Britannian army! Stop in the name of the Empire!"

She shifts.

 _Already without the visibility of the road for a soft patch, made trouble to jump, and the trucks speed was nearing 80 miles per hour, and now with the army… the likelihood of surviving from a gunshot or impact at jump was low. Who were these people?_

She froze at the metal shwing. She watches as a bolstering, vaguely familiar, redhead enters from the metal doors and marches up to a covered…

 _Knightmare! They were terrorists!_

She huddles down further. The Knightmare leaps out of the truck and she is tossed around from the sharp turn.

 _Damn. Of all the possibilities. She reaches down for her cell. No signal…_

The road changes to the subway tunnels. Noticing the difference she balances herself. She would just bide her time and wait for the military. Almost flung at the sudden halt, Leloucia catches herself before she her head collides with solid metal. Wobbly she stands up as the truck's momentum has stilled.

"Were we in an accident? Or..."

This would be a good time for her to make an exit. She opens the latch to the back and is greeted to more darkness. The lights of the truck provide only a faint light, and she takes off the best she can manage in the opposite direction merely to see a body standing there.

She hesitates. "Hel...lo…" She tentatively progresses further.

"Don't…"

Smack.

She is propelled to her back from the force of a direct kick to the face. She lands roughly on the ground. Everything of what the person said is distorted. She collects herself and looks angrily at her assailer.

"What do think you are…!?"

She is pinned to the fractured floor. "Trying to use poison gas on the city!?" Her attacker angrily shouts down.

She struggles, but his body is like trying to push against a brick wall. "If it is, then Britannia is responsible for it!"

He yells louder. "And you planned to kill innocent people!" The words shoot with venom, and Leloucia blinks her eyes open to see the military gear of Britannia.

"I am not one of them, you idiot! Are you blind? Get off me!" She pushes at him and his pressure leniently gives.

The man above does not immediately respond to her protest and then"….Leloucia?" Her fight wans and her eyebrows furrow at trying to make out a face.

He stands them up and takes off his mask. "It's me, Suzaku."

She falters. "Suzaku…" a memory of a small flower being placed in her hair as green eyes said it would be okay passes through her mind as she gazes now at the stark contrast of his military clad reflection. "You are… a Britannian soldier."

Suzaku expresses happiness and slight concern. "Yeah and…you're a ter…"

She cuts him off. "How horrible do you think I am?" She huffs at him.

His eyes become wide. "So you are not a terrorist?"

She glares. "Are you really asking me?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Then what about the poison gas?"

She looks back to the truck. "It is an issue."

* * *

Leloucia rolls over, stirred awake. It was dark out now. She lifts herself up and goes to the window. The weather was nice here and the orange tree fragrance was pleasant to breathe. She brushes the curtain aside, the light wind caressing against her skin. She looks out at the faint darkness.

Dreams of the past. Her mind had changed some of the memories. Yet seeing their faces reminded her how much she missed Rivalz, Kallen,...and Suzaku.

She pulls away from the window and puts on her slippers to walk around. She hears the subtle creak of the stairs as she reaches the first floor. The lights flick on quickly and she blinks at the near daylight that has blinded her.

"Your majesty." Her ears make up for the adjustment she needs with her eyes.

"Hello, Gottwald." Her voice betrays her irritation and her eyes have acclimated to see a kneeling Jeremiah at the foot of the stairs.

"I apologize, I did not mean to disturb you." Jeremiah face is lowered.

She sighs. "I wish to walk the grounds, you can accompany me if you like."

He rises and she walks forward and exits through the door, Jeremiah not too far behind. Her baby bump is noticeable to her now. She can't help resting her hand on it as she glides across the stones.

"Jeremiah…" Her voice breaking the silence of their strides, and Jeremiah's possible musings. "Recommendations for security?"

A pause. "I would ask that Your Majesty bring a few more guards."

Her hand sweeps through her hair. "Not possible. They fall under Zero's influence now."

They stroll quietly for a time. She breathes in the fresh air once more. She was enjoying this sense of solace more than she cared to wish. She had spent what seemed so long now, being hated and betrayed. This walk was opening her eyes to slim possibility of not being weighed down by it so much. She could not resist the relief and freedom from having to soak her hands in blood.

"Besides the extra guards, what do you think of using security cameras and pressurized alarms?" Her gaze straight ahead as she waits for her answer.

"Those… they could work." His hesitation has her eager.

"Your suggestion then?"

She smiled wide at Jeremiah's proposal. "That is a sound idea. They would be eyes, ears and alarms. Jeremiah, I look forward to the results."


End file.
